So happy together
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night, it's only right To think about the boy you love and hold her tight So happy together


Una vez lo dije y lo vuelo a repetir, mi carrera ha matado todo el romanticismo en mi xD, pues esto podría entenderse como corto y sin sentido, es lo primero que escribo del Perro y el lobo *o* y espero no sea lo ultimo xD, personajes propiedad de J.K. Advertencias: YAOI, de no gustarte no entres, se te advierte.

...---...---...

So happy together

¿Sabes?

Al verme reflejado en tus cristalinos soles creo que nada mas puede existir, si es enfermo tan cursi que posiblemente jamas vuelva a ponerle miel al té.

¿Pero, sabes?

¡No me importa! Es lo mas extraño, podría subirme al primer vagón de la vieja locomotora de Howarts y gritarlo mientras emprende su inmemorable camino, mientras tu estés ahí, con esa sonrisa cándida, con la mirada de amor y el gesto mudo de cariño, podría enfrentar los suplicios de Azkaban.

La gente se pregunta, ¿Por que tù?, ¿Por que temrinamios juntos?, Y me rió, sabes, por que a mi mente la idea llega de manera diferente, convirtiendo la sintaxis en parodia, jugando con los significados cambiando intenciones, ¿Por que a mi?

¿Como es que pudiste amarme?, se que no soy feo, y a la vista indeseable, la modestia no es una cualidad en mi, por que virtudes no existen en este canino cuerpo, la duda me asalta, que pudiste ver en mi.

Desaliñado, con claros problemas emocionales, con amargas memorias, amorios aventureros contados como gotas de agua en el mar, mala lengua, juerguista, bromista, cortar las leyes por kla mitad y lanzar las cenizas al viento, irrespetuoso, y podría seguir hasta que Merlín se hostigara y me mandara un trueno, !Oh! Es verdad ese era aquel dios muggle... Platón, ¿No? Agregemos otra mas a la lista, inculto de aquello de donde vienes.

Que te hizo voltear la mirada aquella tarde en la clase de posiones, darme aquella sonrisa y pronunciar un simple "Te quiero", que no me quejo, que quede claro, pero sabes mas de 3 años después de aquello aun no entiendo que te retiene a mi lado, en esta cama bajo el mismo cobijo de la luna.

Lo pregunte, fui con Lily, con James, y hasta con Pete, y en el desespero poco me falto para preguntárselo al mismísimo Sevillanus, pero la razón logro ganar y por fortuna no lo hice.

¿Sabes lo que hice?

Te pregunte, y me respondiste algo tan maravilloso que aun me logra quitar el aliento y sonrojarme (Internamente) como una simple jovensuela.

Por que te amo.

Tan simple pero tan profundo, entender el significado de "Amor" le ha llevado la vida a magos y muggles, a poetas y locos a viejos y jóvenes, y te podre decir que tu, con una simple frase me transmitiste el conocimiento entero de la palabra en cuestión.

Espero algún día alguien mas pueda entenderlo de forma tan liquida como me mostraste, al ver el brillo de tus ojos y el reflejo de los mios pude entenderlo, sin mas expoliaciones, gracias, gracias amor mio, me mostraste la verdad ma valiosa de la vida, mi pago sera honrrarte y amarte hasta la eternidad y mas, y en la muerte aun sera mas fuerte.

Se que ahora, jóvenes y con el mundo a nuestros pies, podremos amarnos por siempre, al ser magos podremos alcanzar una longebidad perfecta de mas de 100 años, y al imaginarme mas de 3650 amaneceres a tu lado, no podría pedir mas riqueza que esa, mas de 3650 besos de buenas noches y 3650 sesiones de baile antes de dormir en la sala con aquella música suave y bella que tanto admiras.

Ja ja ja es que no puedo ser mas feliz, poderte abrazar como lo hago ahora al cobijo del amor que nos profesamos mutuamente, poder acariciar la piel de tus mejillas, ver los labios rojos que tienes, oler el perfume de tus dorados cabellos, sentir tu presencia.

Por que Remus, por que te robaste mi corazón.

Pero sabes?

No lo querría jamás de vuelta, quedatelo, quedatelo por siempre guardalo en el lugar mas preciado y amalo, por que te a seuro que cada fibra, cada hueso y cada celula mia lo hacen por ti.

Se que esta noche del 30 de octubre de 1981es solo el principio de nuestro amor...

Fin

...---...---...

La canción me inspiro esta cosa amorfa sin sentido, claramente no era lo que quería expresar, pero nunca le he negado la vida a fic xD, ciao.


End file.
